New Family And Honoring Friends
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta meet the newest member of their CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I got this idea from watching a rerun of the season 13 episode Dead Of The Class. I loved the interaction between David and Finn in that episode. Since she was there when he got word his baby son was on the way, I thought it might be cool to honor that. And, since I've written that Jackson and Joshua are good pals, I thought Joshua would want his friend to meet the newest member of his family. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson couldn't wait to see Super Dave and his wife Amy. Jackson and their son Joshua had been great pals since Joshua was born, and they could spend hours playing together. So when Dave and Amy called Jackson's parents and everyone at the lab with their big news, Jackson and his family couldn't wait to see them.

Morgan held baby Greta as they walked through the hospital doors. Jackson chatted with his baby sister about playing with Joshua and how they could read and play with Eli for hours. Greta seemed to listen to her big brother, but occasionally squeaked or said "baba!" as he told her about playing with his friends.

They reached the floor their friends' room was on and Jackson continued chatting away and asking his parents about the reason that brought them there. As they approached the room, the door opened and Joshua Phillips held his father David's hand and asked if he could get some juice. As soon as Joshua saw Jackson, he rushed over and gave his friend a hug.

"Hi, Joshua!" Jackson happily said.

"Hi," Morgan and Greg said. "Congratulations," Greg told his colleague.

"Thank you," David said with a warm smile.

Joshua grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him to the room. "Come on!" The four-year-old said. "You've gotta see!"

Morgan, Greg and David laughed softly as they walked into the room. David's wife Amy smiled when she saw her good friends.

Jackson gasped softly as Joshua pulled him to his mother's bedside. "Lookit!" Joshua happily said.

"Oh!" Jackson gasped softly. Everyone smiled at the little baby girl in Amy's arms.

Joshua smiled. "Jackson, this is my sissy!"

"She's beautiful," Morgan said.

"Thanks," Amy said with a warm smile. The baby girl in her arms opened her eyes and looked at her big brother and CSI family.

"Everyone," David said. "We'd like you to meet Caroline."

Greg and Morgan smiled, remembering that was the name of a high school friend of David's that committed suicide. David told Greg about her when the team investigated a murder at his ten-year high school reunion years before.

"That's a beautiful name," Morgan commented.

"From David's friend," Amy said. "And I had a great-aunt named Caroline too. I've always liked the name."

Jackson and Joshua each held one of baby Caroline's hands. "I think she likes it," Jackson said.

David sat next to Amy and smiled at his and Greg's sons meeting his new daughter.

"Joshua, she looks like you," Jackson said as he smiled at baby Caroline.

Everyone agreed, and Joshua giggled. "Thank you."

"You're gonna like having a sister," Jackson told his friend. "Right now she doesn't do a lot, but she'll get bigger. And then she can play with you!"

"Yeah," the grown-ups said.

"Does Greta like to play with you?" Joshua asked his friend.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "She loves to play with her toys, and she likes it when I sing to her!"

"And she's trying to walk and talk more," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg added. "Before you know it, she'll be running all over the house, Jacks."

Amy and David smiled warmly. David cleared his throat softly. "She does have a middle name."

"Oh, yeah?" Greg and Morgan said.

David smiled at his friends and family. "It's Finn."

Morgan and Greg looked from the baby to their friends. "Aw," Greg said. "She'd love that."

"Yeah," Morgan added.

"She's got Auntie Finn's name!" Jackson said.

David smiled at his CSI family. "What do you guys think?"

"I love it," Morgan said. "It's wonderful."

"Yeah, I love it, too," Greg said. He and Morgan smiled warmly at the newborn girl.

Greta decided she'd had enough of not being the center of attention and said, "Baba!"

Jackson giggled. "Greta, this is Joshua's sister. You and her are going to be best friends, just like me and Joshua and Eli!"

Morgan held Greta so she could look at the newborn in Amy's arms. "Look, sweetie."

"Yeah," David said. "This is Caroline Finn Phillips. Caroline, this is Greta."

Greta gazed at baby Caroline, and the baby looked at Greta. Both seemed to study each other. Greta cooed softly to the baby as if to tell her who she was. Everyone smiled as the one-year-old and the newborn seemed to get to know each other.

"I think they like each other already," Morgan whispered.

"Yeah," Joshua said. "Now Jackson has a sister, and I got one, too!" The grown-ups smiled softly at the little boy with his newborn sister.

Jackson held Caroline's tiny hand. "Joshua, you're gonna love having a sister. She doesn't do much now, but she will. And then she can play with you."

"Yeah," Amy said softly. "And she's going to look up to you, just like Greta looks up to Jackson."

"She's going to need you to help," David told Joshua. "Just like Jackson helps his mom and dad with his sister."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a warm smile. "The diapers aren't fun, though."

Greg and Morgan shared a warm smile. "But Jackson's an amazing brother," Greg said. He smiled lovingly at his children with Super Dave's family.

Jackson smiled at his father. "I love my family!"

"I love mine, too!" Joshua said. He smiled at his baby sister, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. "You and I are going to be great, sissy!"

Jackson smiled. "Just like me and Greta!"

 **The End**


End file.
